


Farewell and Leavetaking

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Character Study, Double Drabble, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: Elrond bids a final farewell to Imladris before setting out for Mithlond and the waiting White Ship.
Kudos: 9





	Farewell and Leavetaking

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Lferion for the prompt and encouragement!

He stands on the slender bridge crossing over one of the effervescent, burbling little streams that join the Bruinen below the escarpment, a cloak heavy on his shoulders. There is silence beyond the water, something more profound than has ever lain upon Imladris before.

His guests have already begun their journey to the harbor - the wagon will take longer, traveling by gentle stages for the benefit of its passenger. His sons have chosen to visit their sister rather than see him off, so not to draw out any farewell.

They haven't chosen yet, to stay or to go. The way won't be closed to them unless they decide for mortality, but they won't make that choice yet.

He draws a deep breath, listening to the quiet peace of the valley he'd made his home for most of two Ages of the world. He hopes there will be somewhere across the sea that he can recreate some part of this, and ease the bittersweet mix of loss and anticipation twisting in his chest.

To leave all he has built, home and family, for a land he doesn't know and a wife he's long missed. Bittersweet, yes, but this he can do.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Effervescent, cloak, Elrond


End file.
